In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices, including mobile POS devices. Merchants may use these POS devices to engage in transactions with customers at different locations. For instance, a taxi driver may use a mobile POS device to charge a passenger for a taxi ride. In another example, a street vendor may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for an item purchased from the street vendor.